The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ex Klotzsch and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW12197’. The new variety is the result of cross conducted in November and December of 2006 in Kenya, district of Nairobi, between the female parent poinsettia plant ‘NPCW02044’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,618) and the male poinsettia plant ‘U 006’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
‘NPCW12197’ was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany in May 2008 and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for approximately 20 generations. ‘NPCW12197’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘NPCW12197’ has not been sold or made publicly available anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.